


Day 8: Hate-fucking/Angry sex

by keith-in-shibari (diet_affection)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst and Smut, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Galaxy Garrison, Hate Sex, Hate-Fucking, Kinktober 2018, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/pseuds/keith-in-shibari
Summary: Keith and Lance are rivals and they hate each other. That's all there is, right?Their relationship comes to a boiling point.





	Day 8: Hate-fucking/Angry sex

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from my [tumblr](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)

He can hear Lance’s footsteps right behind him; quick and angry. He’s been deathly silent since the last class, but Keith can feel the tension in the air like a taut string, about to snap. He… really doesn’t have the patience for this right now. He never has the patience for this guy – something about him makes Keith go crazy. He can already taste his pulse in his mouth when he stops abruptly, and it has Lance almost stumbling into his back.

“What?” he spits out.

“What you did back there,” Lance says, voice surprisingly quiet, “was  _so fucking stupid._ ”

Keith’s teeth grind together.

“I had to do something, didn’t I, with the way you kept missing your hits.”

He lets resentment and arrogance shine through in his voice, and it has Lance’s smoothness flickering, his voice going dangerous as he leans in.

“You be careful, Kogane.”

Keith rolls his eyes.

“Oh, yeah? Why’s that?”

“I could fuck you up,” Lance says slowly, “ _so bad_.”

Keith’s gaze drifts back to him. He can’t deny the jolt of interest in his gut at the sight of those blue eyes burning hotly into him.

_Baaad brain_ , he thinks,  _you hate this guy, remember?_

“Like you fucked up the mission, you mean? You seem to be good at that.”

Lance blinks, and Keith can pinpoint the moment when his slow anger bursts through the dam and turns hot and fast. He jabs a finger into Keith’s chest, spluttering.

“I didn’t – you weren’t supposed to  _attack them_ , you idiot! You distracted me!”

“Yeah, I can be distracting.”

“That’s not –“

He cuts himself off, apparently needing a moment to collect himself.

“We’re not supposed to take unnecessary risks,” he finally growls. “Unlike you, I actually care about finishing the mission and getting a good grade.”

“If we’re simulating a war, we  _have_ to take risks. You’re such a coward; you’re obviously not cut out for this.”

He’s not sure where he gets those words from – Lance is a good pilot, great even, and he’s thrown himself into the line of fire several times for his teammates. Even if it’s a simulation, that says something about his character. Still, Keith chooses to fuel it all –admiration, fascination,  _attraction_ – into anger. Anger is safe.

“You take that back.”

Oh, this is too easy. Keith almost smiles, knowing he’ll finally get his fists on that annoyingly perfect face.

“ _Coward_.”

There’s a second of utter silence.

Then–

“ _I’m gonna fucking kill you_ ,” Lance hisses between clenched teeth, and stalks toward him with red-hot intent in his eyes. It’s so intense that for a second Keith freezes up like an animal caught in headlights, and he does nothing to resist as Lance shoves him into the wall and kisses him hard.

Keith’s blood is roaring, his mind still in shock. His second of hesitation is enough for Lance to force his mouth open with his tongue. He pushes in deep, his lips bruising against Keith’s as he sucks at his tongue with an obscene sound. It drags a moan from Keith, who finally snaps out of his daze to push back, three-fold. Their teeth clack together as he surges forward, snarling as he captures Lance’s lips and claims his mouth as his. Or tries, for Lance twists his fingers into the collar of Keith’s jacket and holds him back, controlling their fight for dominance with sure movements of his mouth.

Not how he expected it to go, but as long as his hands are on the other, he won’t complain.  _Complain?_  He’s soaring, high on adrenaline and a roaring need soaked deep in his bones and just now bubbling to the surface. He lets Lance kiss his breath away, though he retaliates by digging his teeth into that plush bottom lip and tasting iron. It only serves to spur them on.

When he pulls back they’re both panting heavily. Still, Lance wastes no time in attacking his neck, littering it with sharp nips and wet kisses. His breath tickles like fire on his skin, and it has Keith clawing down the other’s back, moans rasping out of his throat. He yells out when something digs sharply into his shoulder, sending a jolt down his body.

“Did you just fucking bite me?” he pants, yanking Lance’s head back by his hair. He’s licking his lips with a pleased expression.

“You didn’t seem to mind.”

“Well,” Keith says, scowling as he struggles to find a retort, “it was way harder this time.”

“Too hard?”

Lance tilts his head questioningly, but there’s smugness in the corners of his lips. He knows damn well it wasn’t too much, despite the stinging teeth marks above his collarbone, bright red. There’s no way Keith will admit how much the pain turns him on, so he goes for the only other response he can think of. 

“Fuck you, Lance.”

“Don’t you mean  _fuck me?_  That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

It’s said softly, the contrast to the earlier harshness making him shiver against the wall. Hearing those words said out loud, making what has been an unspoken tension between them since the day they met, an explicit accusation… It makes something snap in Keith.

“So what if it is?” he spits out.

Lance flashes his teeth, the grip on his jacket tightening.

“So, I’m gonna take you up on the offer, since you’re so  _desperate_  for it.”

“ _Shut up!_  And it’s not an offer, it’s a fucking command,” Keith hides his sudden flush with a hiss, and pushes his chest, hard. Lance doesn’t step back. Instead he leans closer.

“ _Fine_ ,” he says, and his voice is dangerously sharp, dripping with venom. “Guess I’ll  _obey_  you, then.”

Lance grabs him, and the next thing he knows the world is spinning around him. He gasps as he realizes he’s just been thrown over his shoulder.

 “What are you doing?” he shrieks as he feels movement, the ground moving beneath him. His face is pressing into Lance’s back, the scent of his cologne and sweat mixing and making him dizzy.

“I’m taking you to your room.”

“What the fuck –  let me down!”

“No,” Lance growls, giving his ass a sharp slap before tightening the hold around his hips. Keith’s heartrate spikes with anger and lust.

_This guy –!_

He doesn’t try to get loose as Lance hauls him through long corridors, but he makes sure to wriggle and punch his back enough to give him one hell of a hard time. He keeps it up by yelling out as Lance throws him onto the bed and grappling furiously with him when he tries to get on top of him – it makes his own pulse thrum in his ears with the thrill, and even better, it has Lance snarling like a predator above him. He soon loses his patience with Keith’s struggle and grabs his belt, yanking his hips towards him and holding him down.

“ _Stay still_.”

“Fuck off!” Keith hisses, feeling his dick twitch in his pants.

Lance narrows his eyes mockingly.

“What happened to your  _command_ , huh? You backing out?”

“No–”

“Then stop fucking resisting!” Lance barks, roughly turning him over and pinning him on his stomach. Keith will never admit to how his stomach flips at the manhandling. After a second of fumbling with his belt, his pants and underwear are yanked down to the middle of his thighs. The tight fabric restricts him as he kicks his legs, moaning as hands begin to fondle his ass greedily.

“Lube,” Lance says roughly, and Keith waves a hand towards the night table. The next second nails are digging sharply into his soft ass cheeks.

“ _Get it_.”

He mutters a curse but obeys, reaching out a hand to rummage through the top drawer and flinging the bottle above his shoulder. He hopes he hits Lance’s face since his hands are still kneading his butt. There’s some fumbling, and then a click, and something cold and wet dribbles all over his ass. He flinches at the feeling, gasping when it’s followed by warm hands rubbing the slickness all over.

“Since you’re so desperate for it,” a voice mumbles behind him, “I guess I’ll just give it to you.”

A finger forces its way into his tightness, and he whimpers at the stretch. He fuels the pain into his anger, and it’s so easy to let it intoxicate him again.

“S’that all?”, he pants, rocking himself back onto the finger and ignoring the sting. He’s already breaking a sweat.

“That’s  _nothing_.”

Like he knew it would, his taunt makes the other growl low in his throat and push another finger in, thrusting them quickly but shallowly. Keith bites his bottom lip hard, struggling not to give him the satisfaction of hearing him moan. There’s barely enough lube to soothe the friction with the pace he’s setting, but then he wouldn’t be in this situation if he wasn’t a damned masochist.

He pants into the sheets when Lance begins twisting and scissoring his fingers, stretching him and reaching deeper with each flick of his wrist. Keith can’t take much of this any longer. Through his choked-off breaths he pushes out a few taunting words.

“Still… not…  _hah_ … impressed.”

Lance snarls and begins to fuck his fingers into him. He gasps loudly and tries to scramble away from the forceful thrusts, but Lance chases him, tightening a hand on the back of his neck to hold him down. He speeds up into a series of cruel jabs aimed directly at his prostate, and Keith sobs sharply, curling in on himself as the shock of climax shudders through him.

“Did you seriously just come from that?” Lance barks a laugh and jerks his fingers out of him, making him whimper. “I knew you were easy, but…”

Anger flares through the haze of pleasure in Keith’s mind. His limbs feel weak, but he uses the element of surprise –as well as his well-trained body– to sit up and swing a leg over Lance, pushing his pants down to his ankles in the process. He shoves him back until he’s pressed into the mattress underneath him.

“Nothing about me,” he hisses, “is  _easy._ ”

He swallows the beginnings of Lance’s snarky answer with his mouth, greedily licking into him and muffling his attempts to speak. After a time of this, his lips seem to submit to his, and Keith bites into them, pleased. It doesn’t last long, though.

One of Lance’s hands is moving up his chest, settling loosely below his chin to control the movements of his jaw. Keith grunts, shaking his head slightly to get loose but unwilling to break the contact with that hot mouth, and the hand slips down to his throat and  _tightens_. His face falls slack and  _he can’t breathe_ –it all narrows down to that strong hand choking him, its nails digging into his skin, Lance’s eyes boring into his– and then it releases. He collapses into Lance’s chest as he coughs, hiding how close he’d been to coming again, just from  _that_.

“Keith?”

It’s questioning, the most hesitant he’s heard him be so far. Keith lifts his head, pushing back the mess of sweaty black bangs.

“Let’s fuck.”

Lance doesn’t object to that, only grins in relief and undoes his fly. He pulls out his cock, and it’s big and veiny and just how he’s imagined in his unacknowledged fantasies.

“What do you think? More impressive than a couple of fingers, yeah?”

Keith tears his eyes away from where Lance is stroking himself and hides the flutter in his stomach by sniffing and getting up on his knees.

“We’ll see.”

Lance’s hands travel to his hips as he positions himself and sinks down on his cock with a barely contained moan. He notices that Lance has added some lube; probably when he was touching himself just now, but the stretch is still rough. Keith pants sharply into the warmth of the other’s shoulder as he slowly bottoms out, taking a second just to let the feeling of being split open settle in. He can feel Lance’s smugness without lifting his head.

“Shut up,” he mumbles hoarsely.

“I wasn’t saying–”

“I said  _shut up_.”

Keith begins to move, hoping his impressive hip rolls will be enough to wipe that arrogance from the other’s voice. God, what an annoying guy. So cocky, so prideful, so  _kind_  – no, wait, strike that last one. He’s a total asshole; he teases Keith whenever he slips up, gets competitive whenever he succeeds, and gets pissed off if anyone else tries to do the same.  _Wait–_

He loses his derailing train of thought in the pleasure swirling in his stomach, where each slide of cock deep into his insides sparks up deliciously. Lance’s size makes him drag across his sweet spot on every glide, and Keith is having trouble staying quiet. Luckily, it doesn’t seem as if he’s the only one affected.

“Faster,” Lance moans. “Ah,  _yes_ –”

Keith hides his smirk, though he can’t really move any better when his pants are still keeping his ankles restricted. He swears he’s good at this, but when it’s Lance there’s always something in the way.

“My pants…” he starts, but Lance is already tightening his hold on his hips.

“Let me fix that.”

Keith is reminded of Lance’s strength when he lifts him off his cock –grabs his hips and  _lifts him_ – and tosses him back on the mattress. He is too surprised to resist as Lance tugs his pants off, shoes and socks going with them, but he makes a sound low in his throat when Lance returns to put his hands on the now bare inside of his thighs to shove them apart. 

There’s a second where they both just look at one another, blue, feverish eyes meeting dark, glazed over ones. Keith feels his cheeks heat up and he loops his legs around the other’s waist, pulling him closer. Lance clears his throat and pushes back into him without comment.

“Oh,” Keith gasps when he feels how much deeper he can reach in this position. Lance pulls another “O – oh!”from him when he shows how it also gives him a better control over his thrusts; angling his spongy tip to push against his prostate more accurately. Each direct hit has his spine bowing, his mouth falling open. 

One of Lance’s hands are at the back of his neck, steadying him, and Keith moves it around to his throat, asking without asking. Lance understands and strangles him gently for a couple thrusts, before relaxing and repeating the pattern. Keith feels himself getting whiny; weak in Lance’s arms, the shield of anger slowly cracking open. Their eyes find each other again. Lance chokes him and fucks him into the mattress, and Keith allows him, dragging him into a kiss when he can breathe again.

The whole thing feels surprisingly intimate, but in a raw, sore way – an open wound of emotions. Keith feels his eyes sting as pressure builds up in his abdomen.

“Hate you,” he pants into his mouth. “ _A-ah_ , I hate you,  _hate_  that you make me so–”

“You too,” Lance grunts. His hands tighten; one on his hip, another in his hair. “I hate you too. So. Fucking. Much.”

Of all things, those are the words that drive him over the edge, whiting out his vision as he arches his back and gasps sharply. Lance’s hold is still tight around him as his body clenches, and going by the other’s groans and erratic thrusts, he’s coming too. Keith whines through the overstimulation and bores his nails into the other’s back until he finally slows down.

They’re silent as they both come down from their high, their chests rising and falling in sync, breaths evening out. Keith feels strange and he’s not sure why.

“Are you crying…?”

Lance’s voice is almost a shock in the quiet, and Keith quickly hides his damp cheeks.

“No,” he whispers.

There’s a slow exhale against his ear.

“You wanna know why I despise you so much?” Lance mumbles.

Keith’s not sure where this is going or if it will help stop the hot tears running down his cheeks.

“Yeah?”

“You’re so…”

Another deep breath, and it’s like Keith can  _hear_ the way some dam breaks within him. His voice falls into a faint whisper, but the honesty in its tone is crystal clear.

“You’re so damn loveable and it makes me feel weak. And stupid.”

Oh. Keith has trouble breathing again.

“You’re not stupid.”

Lance pulls back a little. He doesn’t say anything, but simply looks at him and breathes out a little laugh through his nose. Keith swallows. Somehow this gaze feels even heavier than the hate-filled stares he’s received so far. His hand finds its way into the short hair in the other’s nape, and he pulls him down for a light kiss. Its lips on lips and nothing more. Lance laughs again when they come apart.

“We’ve  _both_  been idiots, haven’t we?”

Keith chuckles though his tears.

“…Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> My [nsfw tumblr](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)
> 
> My [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/shibari_k_)


End file.
